Desire
Lyrics Nihongo 時の流れに　置き去りのまま 君への想いを　胸の奥に残して 消えない思いよ　僕を導いて　いつか… 崩れ落ちた空 掠れていく声は もう　君へ　届かない 刻む時の音　止められず 揺らめく君の面影を　今も　瞳　焼き付けたまま　僕は 茨の迷路を　彷徨い　続けてる 消える事の無い　愛を　胸に　抱きしめたまま　いつか めぐり会う　時を信じて 果てしなくどこまでも　広がる空へと　届け　この想いよ　羽ばたいてゆけ 君のいる場所へ　きっと　続いている　響け　この歌声　I believe in desire 君の元へと　遥か向こうまで　想いよ導け I want to see you and send my desire Romaji Toki no nagare ni okizari no mama Kimi he no omoi wo mune no oku ni nokoshite Kienai omoi yo boku wo michibiite itsuka... Kuzureochita sora Kasurete iku koe wa Mou kimi he todokanai Kizamu toki no oto tome rarezu Yurameku kimi no omokage wo ima mo hitomi yakitsuketa mama boku wa Ibara no meiro wo urotsui tsuzuke teru Kieru koto no nai ai wo mune ni dakishimeta mama itsuka Meguri au toki wo shinjite Hate teshi na kudo ni made mo hiro garu sora he to Todoke kono sou iyo hane ba tai te yuke Kimi no iru basho he kitto tsuzuite iru hibike kono utagoe, I believe in desire Kimi no moto he to haruka mukou made omoi yo michibike I want to see you and send my desire English Translation I'm leaving behind in the flow of time I will eave my feelings to you behind my chest I will not disappear Lead me ... someday ... Falling sky The voice to fade is I will not reach you anymore I can not stop sound when carving Even now I still have my gleaming face shining my eyes I keep wandering around the thorny maze Someday I will hold the love in my heart I believe when you are going around Deliver it to the sky which endlessly extends to the sky This feeling is shaking through me I surely continue to where you are sounding. This singing voice. I believe in desire Let your feelings go far beyond you I want to see you and send your desire Song Connections/Remixes *'Desire' is the fourth song in the VISUAL series of songs. The other songs in the series include: **VISUAL, WHITE BIRDS, which appears in pop'n music 2. **VISUAL 2, Cry Out, which appears in pop'n music 4. **VISUAL 3, Late Riser, which appears in pop'n music 8. Trivia *To unlock Desire in pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, you must play as a character member of the Deuil band (Ash, Yuli or Smile). Then, play any song for your first or second Stage, but you must get at least a number exponential of 2 in the results screen (either in the total/stage score, the max combo or the COOL/GREAT/BAD/MISS count), starting from 16 (16, 32, 64, 128, 256, 512, 1024). Desire will be available in the SECRET category for your next Stage. *'Desire' is the only installment to date in the VISUAL series not composed or covered by good-cool. **It's also the only song in the VISUAL series that does not have a long version. *shio makes note of saito's prediction of VISUAL 4 being in pop'n music 16 in her staff comment. This truly occurs in saito's staff comment for Late Riser, as of the pattern of the power of 2. Music CommentMusic & Character page (Japanese) Resurrection in here, the original Visual! That song that created era came back by increasing suspiciously furthermore! Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart (exact notes undetermined). Gallery Video References Category:Songs Category:Party♪ Songs Category:Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Category:AC Songs Category:Hyuga Rei Songs Category:Takayuki Ishikawa Songs